hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Reviews
The Hitler Reviews Scene is a scene from Der Untergang used in Hitler Parodies. Along with the Original Bunker Scene, this is one of the most common scenes used in parodies. In Downfall In Der Untergang (Downfall), this scene comes after Hitler talks to Grawitz. Günsche arrives, and tells that Fegelein cannot be found, and that he is not in the bunker. Hitler gets mad, and says that he needs Fegelein right away. Later, he tells if Fegelein disappered from the bunker, it was an act of desertion, or Fahnenflucht. It ends with Hitler telling Günsche to bring him Fegelein, and yells Fegelein three times while slamming his desk. In Hitler Parodies In Hitler Parodies, this scene is frequently used for Hitler to overly get angry over Fegelein's antics, and/or Günsche giving him useless information, if not bad information, like when he informs that Fegelein is bulletproof. Also, the part where he yells Fegelein is one of the major signatures of Hitler parodies. This is also used for extended parodies, like "Pros and Cons". Notably, hitlerrantsparodies introduced this scene to prominence. This is the parody that most probably inspired Fegelein as the major antic doer. In some circumstances, this is used for remix videos, where Hitler yells Fegelein in time to music. English Transcript *Gunsche: Gruppenfuhrer Fegelein cannot be found. *Gunsche: He is not in the bunker. *Hitler: What do you mean "you can't find Fegelein?" *Hitler: Keep searching for him! (Gunsche stares at Hitler blankly) *Hitler: I want to see Fegelein, *Hitler: Immediately! *Hitler: If he has gone AWOL, that's desertion. Treason! *Hitler: Bring me Fegelein! Fegelein three times Quotes *Günsche: "Er ist nicht in der Bunkerlange." (He is not in the bunker) *Hitler: "Sofort!" (Immediately) *Hitler: "Farhrerflucht, Verrat!" (Desertion, Treason/betrayal) *Hitler: "Bringen Sie mir Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!" (Bring me Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!) *﻿Hitler: "Ich will Fegelein sehen!" (I want to see Fegelein!) Trivia *This is the shortest scene; it's about 20 seconds long (24 if you include Gunsche arriving), making it easy for parody making. *When Hitler tell Gunsche to search for Fegelein in the bunker he says "Sofort", wich is probably German for "fast" or "immediately". However, Hitler speaks the word so fast, it's just like he's saying "So fucked". In theory, this is called "mondegreen", an wrong interpretation of a word. This happens in many parodies. *This is also commonly used for storyline parodies. *This is the second most common scene used for parodies; the first one is the Original Bunker Scene. *Some parodies end with Hitler shouting 'dammit' when he yells Fegelein; this is a common grammatical error. On other occasions, "Fegelein" is translated as something related to what Günsche has just informed Hitler about, sometimes leading fans to humorously remark on a connection between Fegelein and the subject. *This scene is probably the most commonly edited to fit together with other scenes from Downfall. There are two edited clips which join the Hitler Reviews Scene with the conversation immediately before (when he speaks to Ernst-Robert Grawitz) that are frequently used in parodies- one is the scene commonly used for Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler, while the other is edited so that Grawitz is informing Hitler instead of Günsche. It is also frequently joined with the later scene in which Günsche reports Hitler's death (usually used when it is neccessary to show Günsche entering or leaving Hitler's office). Gallery HitlerInformedByGunsche.jpg|Dolfy preparing to hit the table... yeah, that's what he's doing. DolfyGunscheInformed.jpg|Banging the table. DolfyInformd.jpg|FEGELEIN! HitlerInformed.jpg|"Er ist nicht in der Bunkeranlage". Category:Terminology Category:Downfall scenes